Black minor from the quartet
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Korban yang telah mati kini datang lagi dengan keadaan utuh. Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pengacara, Lee Donghae sebagai tersangka, Kim Kibum sebagai jaksa, Lee Hyuk Jae sebagai korban, dan Lee Sungmin sebagai saksi mata. Untaian kisah, membawa mereka kedalam pusaran hitam." Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Donghae. Main pair: KyuMin and HaeHyuk./Yaoi/ . [HIATUS]
1. Teaser

**Title: Black minor from the quartet.**

**Author: Meonk and Deog.**

**Genre: Crime, thriller, suspense, and little bit romance.**

**Rate: M.**

**Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Lee Donghae.**

**Kim Kibum.**

**Lee Hyuk Jae.**

**Lee Sungmin.**

**Shin Donghee.**

**And other super junior member's.**

**Main pair: HaeHyuk and KyuMin.**

**Slight pair: Sibum and other super junior official couple's.**

**Warning: Mature content, Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Male x Male, OC, OOC, NC, miss typo, typo (s), GS for Kim Heechul, and Park Jung Soo, dll.**

**Disclaimer: The character's in this story isn't mine! But for story is mine! And only mine.**

**Summary: "Korban yang sudah mati datang lagi, menyudutkan juga memberi kesempatan pada sang pelaku. Dalam kisah nyata yang terangkum fantasi, yang mati dituntut hidup dan yang hidup haruslah mati. Berkas-berkas perkara mulai dilayangkan, sang Jaksa menuntut hakim untuk berlaku adil sekaligus curang. Sang pengacara dituntut untuk tetap membela, namun sang saksi malah menggidikkan bahu seolah tak tahu apa-apa. Dan sang pelaku, seakan diam tak bernyawa menikmati setiap alibi yang terlontar." **

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARISM!**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Enjoy please~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Katakan siapa namamu?" Suaranya berat, begitu berat hingga laki-laki itu tak mampu dengan jelas mendengarnya. Pandangannya meremang, ventilasi yang diciptakan tak mempermudah penglihatan. Pergelangan tangannya sakit, benda logam itu mengekangnya dengan kuat. Tapi ia tak menangis, wajahnya datar. Sesekali ia tersenyum miris.

"Donghae…" Ia menyahut, sosok bersurai **hazel** didepan sana mengangguk. Berkas-berkas yang terkumpul telah siap, kali ini ia hanya perlu bicara.

"Baiklah…, perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku pengacara barumu, kita sama-sama gay jadi kukira tak ada masalah dengan kasus ini. Kinerjaku akan lebih baik jika berhadapan dengan orang sepertimu." Entitas didepannya terlalu kaku, tak ada balasan. Yang bernama Donghae hanya menatap lurus kedepan. Para sipir yang mengawasi gerak-geriknyapun tampak tak biasa dengan sikapnya. Satu persatu dari mereka meneguk ludah, ada rasa tak nyaman ketika pria itu terus menatap mereka dengan intens.

"Satu alasan yang sebenarnya membuatku bingung, dia kekasihmukan? Kenapa kau membunuhnya? Kau bisa saja terkena pasal berlapis jika tidak bertemu dengan orang sepertiku." Donghae tetap diam, ia tahu itu sebuah hardikkan. Alasan ia membunuh cukup mudah didapatkan, tapi kenapa banyak orang yang tidak memahaminya.

"Aku mencintainya…" Sang pengacara tersenyum getir, ia ingin alasan yang lebih logis. Kertas putih yang digenggam, makin mengkerut. Tak serapih tadi, ada gurat yang tak kasat mata.

"Tes kejiwaanmu, kau gila?" Kali ini Donghae yang menatap berang, ia tak gila. Bahkan jika ia membunuh tanpa alasan, ia tak akan pernah mau disebut gila. Tubuhnya tak lagi terduduk di kursi, sekat kaca yang berada didepan mereka berhasil meminimalisir pergerakkan berbahaya yang akan Donghae lakukan.

"Dia mengkhianatiku! Dia pergi dengan wanita lain, dia ingin menjadi normal! Itu tidak akan kubiarkan! Hyuk Jae tidak bisa melakukannya!" Para sipir yang berjaga mulai mengantisipasi, teriakkan Donghae cukup memekan telinga. Tapi sang lawan bicara, bersikap sok tenang. Menganggukkan kepala, lalu menyilangkan tangan didada.

"Apa motifnya kecemburuan? Kau benar-benar gila." Sekali lagi Donghae berteriak membalas.

.

.

.

Laki-laki bersurai hitam arang tersenyum tipis, layar monitor adalah jalan menuju tambang emasnya. Sosok tak kasat mata melintas dengan baju baseball sebagi peng-cover tubuh. Gelas kopi yang digenggam, diarahkan kearah bibir merekahnya. Menyesap cairan pekat itu perlahan, menghadiahkan gerakkan angkuh pada orang disamping sana.

"Awalnya kupikir kita tidak akan bertemu, kau yang bertugas dikantor kejaksaan pusat kini bermain ditempat ini. Bukankah menarik jaksa Kim?" Yang dipanggil jaksa Kim mengangguk singkat. Bertemu dengan lawan sebesar ini membuat nyali seorang Cho Kyuhyun tertantang. Mereka sama-sama pintar, dan dikasus ini salah satu dari mereka akan membuktikan siapa yang lebih pintar…, ah jangan lupakan berapa penghasilan yang akan didapatkan jika ia menang! Dubai mungkin bisa menjadi salah satu destinasi wisatanya tahun depan.

"Waktuku tidak banyak, anak dari pengusaha Lee telah melakukan kebodohan terbesar, kita lihat siapa yang bisa menemukan laki-laki dengan baju baseball itu lebih dulu." Kim Kibum bersuara, kesan angkuh tak pernah berkurang diintonasi bicaranya. Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat, lawan mainnya benar-benar merasa diatas angin.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin-**ssi**, atau aku harus memanggilmu Sungmin-**ah**?" Wajah yang awalnya berbinar, kini terlihat redup. Pelanggan toko bungannya datang lagi, menggunakan jas lebih rapih dari sebelumnya. Ia tahu kedatangan utama orang itu bukan lagi untuk menggoda, ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan kejadian beberapa minggu lalu.

"Bisa kita bicara?" Sungmin mengangguk, sebisa mungkin ia tak menimbulkan gelagat mencurigakan. Gerakkan tangannya yang membuka lebar pintu masuk dihadiahkan senyuman manis, dengan segera ia memberikan akses untuk pemuda tampan itu duduk menghadap ribuan tangkai bunga krisan.

"Apa yang perlu dibicarakan?" Kyuhyun menggidik, tak ada persembahan seperti teh atau kue kering, tapi dengan nada yang lebih ramah dari biasanya. Laki-laki bersurai **hazel** ini tersenyum syukur.

"Rabu 12 september, apa yang kau lakukan dekat minimarket?" Pertanyaan itu kontan membuatnya terdiam, ada proses untuk mengingat. Mengulang memori yang telah tersimpan selama beberapa minggu, apa yang ia lakukan? Ia tak mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Aku membeli bir, sebelum itu aku menghadiri reuni SMA, ada pertandingan baseball dimana aku menjadi pemainnya." Kyuhyun tersenyum, secepat inikah ia mendapat jalan? Lalu julukkan emas yang didapatkan jaksa Kim itu pasti sebuah banyolan.

"Saat itu, apakah area jalan dekat minimarket sepi?" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, Sungmin mengangguk. Yang ia tahu, daerah itu memang selalu sepi.

"Kau pernah mendengar sebuah teriakkan?" Sungmin terdiam, setahunya tidak. Tapi ia pernah mendengar sebuah pertangkaran kecil, tak terlalu jelas karena mereka yang bertengkar berada dalam jarak cukup jauh. Jadi ia menggeleng.

"Lalu kau pernah melihat plat mobil ini?" Benda logam tiba-tiba muncul, Sungmin mengkerutkan kening. Rasanya tidak, tapi rasanya juga iya. Ia menggidik, ia tak terlalu yakin dengan ini.

"Aku tidak ingat." Kyuhyun tersenyum, kliennya bisa bernafas sedikit lega. Ia berdiri dari kursi, kaki-kaki jenjangnya menapak tanah, senyuman manis terpasang lebih lebar.

"Kurasa cukup, ini alasanku akan sering datang kesini kedapannya. Sungmin-**ah**…, mohon kerja samanya." Sungmin mengkerutkan kening, laki-laki itu baru saja berjalan hendak keluar dari toko kecilnya, namun ada pertanyaan yang belum sempat dilontarkan.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan kasus pembunuhan beberapa waktu lalu?" Langkah kakinya berhenti berpijak, Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia membalikkan tubuh lamat, lalu tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Jari tangannya menari diatas kertas, pena berwarna kekuningan terus berputar. Tatapannya lurus pada pemandangan senja, kaca mata tebal yang hanya digunakan sesekali terlihat sangat pas bertengger diwajahnya. Bahkan kali ini, ia berpikir keberuntungan benar-benar berpihak. Decitan pintu kasar menginterupsi lamunannya, sosok bertubuh kurus dengan tinggi tak seberapa mengatur nafas tepat didepan meja kerjanya.

"Ryeowook-**ah**, apa pintu ruangan sudah tidak terpasang? Atau tanganmu sudah patah sampai tidak bisa mengetuknya dengan benar?" Yang diberikan sarkasme tak menyahut, ada yang lebih penting ketimbang menjawab ocehan itu. Deru nafasnya tak stabil, ia bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana.

"Hyuk Jae… Hyuk Jae… hosh…Hyuk Jae!" Kyuhyun mengekerutkan kening, apa hantu Lee Hyuk Jae tengah menghantui rekan kerjanya kali ini? Jadi ia bukan salah satunya toh, hantu Lee Hyuk Jae memang terus menghantuinya dalam mimpi.

"**Wae**? Apa Lee Hyuk Jae datang kemimpimu semalam?" Dengan tangan yang masih bertumpu pada lutut, Ryeowook menggeleng. Ini lebih dari hantu, sebuah masalah atau mungkin keberuntungan telah datang.

"Lee Hyuk Jae belum mati! Dia datang! Kakinya menapak lantai!" Mulut Kyuhyun menganga lebar, apa Ryeowook tengah menginganggu? Atau ia yang mengingau? Yang jelas, Dubai telah dekat.

"**Mwo**?!"

.

.

.

Mulutnya menganga lebar, ini tidak mungkin! Yang jelas ini sangat-sangat tidak mungkin! Lalu siapa yang dikubur dengan keadaan utuh? Siapa yang ada diruang otopsi? Ia yakin itu bukan patung lilin, dan ia yakin yang ada didepannya juga bukan hantu.

"Lee Hyuk Jae-**ssi**?" Ia bersuara skeptis, sosok bersurai **blonde** itu mengumbar senyum ramah. Bibirnya tak sepucat ketika mereka baru pertama kali bertemu-ruang otopsi. Kali ini, dongengpun tak mampu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa Lee Donghae sehat-sehat saja?" Ia tak menjawab, fokusnya malah teralihkan. Jemari jenjangnya menyentuh permukaan kulit laki-laki itu, mengindikasikan jika sosok itu nyata atau tidak.

"Hahaha, jangan gila. Kau baru saja mati dan sekarang kau datang sesehat ini? Lelucon apalagi ini." Hyuk Jae mengkerutkan kening, Hyuk Jae? Ia seolah tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku mati? Bukannya aku berlibur? Ibu Donghae bilang dia ditahan karena sebuah kasus, dia menyuruhku mencarimu. Jangan bilang ini karena aku." Kyuhyun mengurut kening, seumur-umur ini lelucon pertama yang bisa membuat perutnya terkocok.

"Kau mati, Donghae membunuhmu, dia dipenjara, dan aku pengacaranya. Saksi mungkin sudah ditemukan, dan barang buktipun sudah berada digenggaman. Ada yang perlu kujelaskan lagi?" Skema itu begitu jelas, namun Hyuk Jae tetap tak percaya. Matanya membulat, bibirnya tak lagi terkatup rapat.

"Apa? Donghae membunuhku? Lalu siapa aku yang sekarang?! Jangan gila! Aku masih sehat sampai saat ini tuan Pengacara." Kyuhyun yang kali ini membulatkan mata.

"Ya tuhan!"

.

.

.

"**Annyeonghaseyeo **Lee Sungmin-**ssi**." Sungmin berjengit takut, beberapa siluet berperawakkan besar menghadang pergerakkannya. Sungmin menganguk menyapa sapaan itu, sosok cantik bersurai hitam legam tersenyum angkuh dibalik kaca mata tebalnya.

"Bisa kita bicara?" Kembali ia mengangguk ragu, ini kedua kalinya dalam dua hari ia didatangi orang berembel-embel hukum. Sosok didepan sana sering muncul di tv, kalau tak salah dengar. Namanya Kim Ki Bum. Keponakkan dari hakim terkemuka, Shin Donghee. Sungmin mengarahkan tangan kearah kursi, memberikan instruksi untuk segera duduk.

"Tidak perlu duduk, aku hanya sebentar." Sungmin mengangguk, ada kesan kaku dalam nada bicaranya.

"12 September, pukul 22.00. Apa yang kau lakukan di area dekat mini market?" Ia tak lagi memproses, bibirnya bekerja cepat untuk menjawab.

"Aku membeli bir, sebelum itu aku menghadiri reuni SMA, ada pertandingan baseball dimana aku menjadi pemainnya." Kibum mengulas senyum, gestur tubuhnya terlihat bisa dipercaya. Ia mengambil **handphone**, meng-aktifkan **softwere** perekam, bukan ingin mencurigai. Ia hanya ingin bukti pasti.

"CCTV merekam baju baseball yang kau kenakan, dan dua jam setelah itu, mayat seorang laki-laki ditemukan tewas di area pembuangan dekat sini." Sungmin mengangguk, ia pernah mendengar hal ini dari tetangga sekitar.

"Saat itu apa kau mendengar suara teriakkan?" Sungmin mengangguk, ia rasa 'iya'. Pertengkaran masuk dalam kategori teriakkan bukan?

"Iya aku mendengarnya, tidak terlalu jelas karena jaraknya cukup jauh denganku. Satu bersuara **tenor** dan satu lagi sedikit lebih berat, aku tidak terlalu ingat." Kibum tersenyum puas. Peluang semakin besar, ia optimis untuk menang. Benda logam panjang diserahkan dari sang bawahan, lagi-lagi plat mobil itu yang menyapa ruang pandang Sungmin.

"Kau pernah melihat plat mobil ini, di area itu?" Sungmin mengangguk mantap, iya, dia pernah.

.

.

.

Sipir yang berlalu lalang membulatkan mulut, bahkan dalam kurun waktu seribu tahun, mereka yakin hal seperti ini tak akan pernah terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin seorang korban yang sudah dipastikan mati, kini muncul terduduk tepat dihadapan sang pelaku.

"Donghae-**ah**, aku membawa buah. Kau tidak apa-apakan?" Donghae tidak menjawab, ia terlalu terkejut. Hyuk Jae masih hidup? Lelucon apalagi ini? Wajahnya sama, suaranya sama, seperti sebuah cetakkan. Laki-laki didepannya terlihat benar-benar seperti Hyuk Jae.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, kau tahu semua orang menatapku seolah aku orang gila disini. Ini Hyuk Jae, itu Hyuk Jae. Yang mana Lee Hyuk Jae?" Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi, dari balik kaca, ia tak bisa menangkap ekspressi jelas dari wajah Donghae. Terlalu datar, dan Kyuhyun juga bingung kenapa ia tak merespon.

Hyuk Jae mengangkat keranjang, buah jeruk yang terkupas membuat Donghae mengerenyitkan kening. Yang Donghae tahu, Hyuk Jae itu kidal. Sama sekali tak pernah menggunakan tangan kanan, dan Hyuk Jae asli tahu ia lebih memilih buah apel dari pada jeruk.

"Kau bukan Hyuk Jae…"

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note: Kyahhh! xD! Annyeong…, kami bawa ff lagi. Hoho…, ini hanya teaser, jadi pasti banyak yang bingung. Inti dari masalah ini memang belum diceritakan, inget lho…, ini hanya teaser kkk~ Chapt 1 mungkin akan datang beberapa minggu lagi. Hahaha xD**

**Kami dapet ide ini waktu nulis pr PKN, terus tiba2 nonton sidang MK di tv one tadi malem. Dan akhirnya datanglah ff aneh ini. Nyehahaha xD! Intinya, ff ini mengambarkan sebetapa keren seorang pengacara dan jaksa. /bruagh. Lagi-lagi FF ini mengusung 2 main pair, tidak ada mainpair utama kecuali HaeHyuk dan KyuMin disini ^^ kkk**

**Maaf atas typo, diksi yang tidak jelas, cerita yang aneh, dll. /deep bow.**

**Akhir kata, apakah ff ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan? **


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Black minor from the quartet.**

**Author: Meonk and Deog.**

**Genre: Crime, thriller, suspense, and little bit romance.**

**Rate: M.**

**Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Lee Donghae.**

**Kim Kibum.**

**Lee Hyuk Jae.**

**Lee Sungmin.**

**Shin Donghee.**

**And other super junior member's.**

**Main pair: HaeHyuk and KyuMin.**

**Slight pair: Sibum and other super junior official couple's.**

**Warning: Mature content, Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Male x Male, OC, OOC, NC, miss typo, typo (s), GS for Kim Heechul, and Park Jung Soo, dll.**

**Disclaimer: The character's in this story isn't mine! But for story is mine! And only mine.**

**Summary: "Korban yang sudah mati datang lagi, menyudutkan juga memberi kesempatan pada sang pelaku. Dalam kisah nyata yang terangkum fantasi, yang mati dituntut hidup dan yang hidup haruslah mati. Berkas-berkas perkara mulai dilayangkan, sang Jaksa menuntut hakim untuk berlaku adil sekaligus curang. Sang pengacara dituntut untuk tetap membela, namun sang saksi malah menggidikkan bahu seolah tak tahu apa-apa. Dan sang pelaku, seakan diam tak bernyawa menikmati setiap alibi yang terlontar." **

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARISM!**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Enjoy please~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_20.00 PM/ 12 September/ 2013/Seoul._

"Jangan mencoba berkelit!" Sungmin tersentak, dari arah depan sana ada suara yang begitu keras. Botol bir yang dibawanya hampir saja terjatuh, kakinya terjeda untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Ia terdiam, tak ada yang bisa ditangkap kedua matanya, jalanan terlalu gelap. Hanya sketsa blur yang menyapu ruang pandang.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang kau tuduhkan!" Kali ini suara si **tenor** yang melengking, Sungmin bergidik. Ini musim gugur dan ia tidak tahu kenapa hawanya jadi lebih dingin. Kakinya ingin melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, tapi sesuatu seperti memaksanya untuk diam. Mendengar pertengkaran yang tak pantas didengar lalu pergi dengan rasa penasaran yang telah terhapuskan.

Mata rubahnya memicing, ada sketsa mobil hitam yang terpakir. Sungmin menggidikkan bahu, ia rasa tontonan itu cukup. Ia harus segera pergi. Sudah terlalu malam untuk diam ditempat seperti ini, ditambah tubuhnya yang serasa letih sehabis berolah raga. Ia merasa tidur pulas dirumah adalah pilihan terbaik.

.

.

.

**Tap…**

**Tap…**

**Tap…**

Tapakkannya damai, suara terdengar ramai, dengan intensitas yang pelan ia mengikis jarak, menelusuri setiap arah dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Kerutan samar cukup sukses menggambarkan setiap kerja keras.

Laki-laki mapan yang selalu mengedepankan kasus-kasus dalam berkas yang dibawanya. Berkas yang sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, namun begitu berarti saat jemari jenjangnya mulai menari dan menodai kertas putih itu. Ia sosok yang akan disegani, percaya pada kemampuan adalah dirinya. Menentang takdir adalah rutinitasnya. Bibirnya berbicara elok, membuat setiap dusta yang ditorehkan selalu menjadi fakta dan fantasi diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Cho Kyuhyun nama yang indah. Sama indahnya dengan sang pemilik. Wajahnya terbingkai oleh kulit pucat, hidung mancung, juga bibir tebal merah merekah. Romannya memang sempurna, sayang sekali tidak dengan wataknya. Ia terlalu vocal, frontal, bicara tak implinsit, juga terlalu angkuh untuk kadar seseorang yang ber-IQ tinggi. Sekedar menuruti sang senior bukanlah tipenya. Ia selalu ingin mencolok dan menjadi yang terdepan.

"Kyuhyun-**ah**!" Seperti kali ini, rasa rindu yang teramat sangat tak mampu terkikis hanya karena ia terlalu gengsi untuk memeluk sang ibu ditengah keramaian. Senyumnya tersungging, tubuh ibunya yang mungil membuatnya harus sedikit membungkuk. Kira-kira sudah hampir setangah tahun ia tidak menyapa sang ibu.

"**Cha**! Ayo kita pulang. Sudah banyak makanan yang kubuatkan untukmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum, perjalanannya selama dua jam menyusuri Daegu membuahkan hasil. Lengan panjangnya mengapit tubuh sang ibu, berjalan beriringan dengan tubuh mungil itu.

.

.

.

"Kau ingat Yoo Jin tidak? Teman sekelasmu saat SMP. Sekarang dia sudah jadi wanita cantik, dulu dia sempat tinggal di Jepang dengan kakak iparnya. Kau tahu, saat ibu menceritakan tentang dirimu dia nampak sangat antusias. Dia juga masih lajang." Mulut yang sibuk mengunyah tiba-tiba berhenti, ia tak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini. Seberapa cantikpun Yoo Jin yang disebutkan, Kyuhyun tetap tidak tertarik.

Seulas senyum terpaksa ia kembangkan, tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata bukan berarti ia tak bereaksi ketika sang Ibu membicarakan sang hawa.

"Kau berniat bertemu dengannya tidak? Dia bilang dua bulan lagi dia akan pindah ke Pyeongchang-Dong. Bukankah itu kawasan perumahan elit? Ah…! Wanita ini benar-benar sukses sekarang." Tak menampik, Kyuhyun masih tetap tersenyum. Bibirnya tersunggging seperti ia tengah menikmati topik pembicaraan, tapi siapa yang tahu benaknya tengah memproses satu hal. Sang Ibu harus tahu orientasi sexsualnya.

"Dia juga…"

"**Eomma**…" Kyuhyun menginterupsi, tak pelak ucapan nyonya Cho terjeda beberapa saat. Dengan rasa sungkan, nyonya Cho menatap Kyuhyun, mempersilahkan sang anak untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku gay…" Wanita paruh baya itu terlalu terkejut, ia tak mampu mengucapkan apapun selain membatu. Memilih opsi salah dengar, nyonya Cho tertawa ringan.

"Hahaha! Ibu tahu kau tidak menyukainya, lalu apakah kau sudah punya kekasih? **Nugu**?" Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia bergidik.

"Bukan kekasih, hanya calon. Seorang tukang bunga pinggir jalan yang akhir-akhir ini sering kudekati. Dia sangat tampan juga manis. Kau pasti akan menyukainya." Sepersekian detik, wajah Kyuhyun basah. Ia tak tahu bagaimana prosesnya, sang ibu telah meraih segelas air. Melemparkannya kewajah tampannya, dengan nafas terengah nyonya Cho berteriak.

.

.

.

"Kau menyerahkan diri atas tuduhan pembunuhan. Cukup menarik, tak ada perlawanan. Bahkan mayatnya masih segar." Memang tak ada perlawanan, wajahnya diam tak berekspressi. Ia enggan bicara, pertengkaran beberapa waktu lalu telah menghabiskan banyak tenaga. Dan kali ini, ia diam saja saat seseorang yang berada didepan sana mulai menanyakan banyak hal. Bahkan status kejiwaannya mulai diragukan.

"Revolver yang kau gunakan, kau buang sembarangan di area dekat TKP. Lalu kau meninggalkan mobilmu begitu saja, kau benar-benar tidak ingin menutupi apapun." Donghae mengangguk, tak ada yang harus ditutupi, ia membunuh dan ia siap dengan segala konsekuensi.

"Sebelum kejadian ini, terjadi sebuah pertengkaran diantara kalian bukan? Aku cukup berjengit kaget ternyata ada hubungan khusus antara kau dan korban. Sms yang masuk, bahkan lebih intim dari hubungan sekedar teman." Donghae mengangguk, hubungannya dengan sang korban memang bukan hubungan biasa.

"Keluarganya berpesan untuk tidak menyebarkan kasus ini ke media, kau tahu dia anak pengusaha kilang minyak." Salah seorang sipir ber**name tag** Shim Changmin berjalan pelan, dengan bibir yang sibuk mengunyah sebuah donat. Tingginya melebihi orang normal, hampir saja kepalanya terkantuk sisi pintu.

Petugas Choi, mengangguk singkat. Tanpa diingatkan dia sudah tahu, jika saja ia melanggar tubuhnya pasti ditemukan tanpa nyawa di pinggiran sungai Han. Fokusnya kembali, Donghae menatap dirinya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Apa motifmu membunuhnya?" Kali ini ia menggeleng, ia tak tahu jelas apa motifnya. Iapun berniat untuk menyusul sang kekasih dikemudian hari. Namun kali ini, seharusnya ia menebusnya sebentar dibalik jeruji penjara. Baru pergi menutup mata.

.

.

.

"Kasus orang biasa kau tolak, giliran kasus orang-orang penting kau mengejarnya seperti orang gila. Aku penasaran, memangnya Dubai sepenting apa bagimu?" Rekan kerja Kyuhyun mencebik, kopi panas yang dibawanya digenggam erat. Kim Ryeowook, teman sepermainan Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya bergumam tak jelas.

"**Wae**? Kau iri? Ini lebih baik dari pada menangani kasus rendahan. Itu hukuman karena kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi staff berkepala besar itu." Ryeowook mendelik, ayolah kenapa topiknya jadi melenceng ke masalah pribadi. Kaki mungilnya menghentak, iris karamelnya menyorot satu orang.

"Apa kata orang tua tersangka? Dia akan memberimu banyak uang? Kudengar dia putra bungsu milyarder." Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia suka ini. Tentu saja, sangat banyak malah. Vila di Dubai dan bersenang-senang bersama calon kekasihnya adalah perjanjian mutlak. Tentu saja ia tak akan menolak. Laki-laki tua itu adalah ladang emas menurutnya.

"Walaupun aku mendapat banyak uang tapi si tua Lee Young Woon itu terlalu keras kepala. Memaksaku untuk menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin. Dia pikir menangani kasus ini semudah memotong domba." Ryeowook terkekeh, ia pikir memotong daging domba tidak terlalu mudah. Meihat teman menyebalkannya sakit kepala lebih nikmat ketimbang bercumbu di tengah teriknya matahari.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Decitan pintu mengenterupsi tawa mereka, Kyuhyun memposisikan tubuhnya kembali seperti semula. Bibirnya bergumam, mempersilahkan yang datang untuk masuk.

"Pengacara Cho, seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu."

.

.

.

"Dia 'pengguna', walaupun jarang aku bisa jamin jika dia sedikit ketergantungan. Kau bisa gunakan alasan ini untuk meringankannya. Salah satu petugas menemukan ini di mobilnya." Laki-laki tua didepannya berbicara, sebungkus serbuk putih diberikan.

Jemari Kyuhyun meraihnya, membukanya perlahan lalu menyecapnya singkat, sekedar memastikan.

"Phuah!" Kyuhyun berjengit, rasanya tak seperti biasa. Ia letakkan kembali bungkusan itu, dengan posisi duduk sedikit mengangkuh, wajahnya terangkat naik.

"Aku yakin 80% ini gula yang biasa digunakan sebagai obat pencahar, dan 20%nya lagi heroine kelas rendah. Anakmu kaya bukan? Kenapa tidak beli yang lebih mahal?" Young Woon mengkerutkan kening, ada benarnya. Ia sempat membawanya ke lab dan hasilnya memang buruk. Sepertinya jalan keluar memang harus menyuap.

"Ini bukan perisai, tapi ini boomerang. Jika kau gunakan ini untuk menyelamatkan anakmu pasal berlapis sudah menantinya diruang sidang. Karena kualitasnya buruk, efeknya juga tidak sebagus yang pernah kupakai dulu. Bersiap membayar para hakim tuan Lee?"

.

.

.

"Katakan siapa namamu?" Suaranya berat, begitu berat hingga laki-laki itu tak mampu dengan jelas mendengarnya. Pandangannya meremang, ventilasi yang diciptakan tak mempermudah penglihatan. Pergelangan tangannya sakit, benda logam itu mengekangnya dengan kuat. Tapi ia tak menangis, wajahnya datar. Sesekali ia tersenyum miris.

"Donghae…" Ia menyahut, sosok bersurai **hazel** didepan sana mengangguk. Berkas-berkas yang terkumpul telah siap, kali ini ia hanya perlu bicara.

"Baiklah…, perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku pengacara barumu, kita sama-sama gay jadi kukira tak ada masalah dengan kasus ini. Kinerjaku akan lebih baik jika berhadapan dengan orang sepertimu." Entitas didepannya terlalu kaku, tak ada balasan. Yang bernama Donghae hanya menatap lurus kedepan. Para sipir yang mengawasi gerak-geriknyapun tampak tak biasa dengan sikapnya. Satu persatu dari mereka meneguk ludah, ada rasa tak nyaman ketika pria itu terus menatap mereka dengan intens.

"Satu alasan yang sebenarnya membuatku bingung, dia kekasihmukan? Kenapa kau membunuhnya? Kau bisa saja terkena pasal berlapis jika tidak bertemu dengan orang sepertiku." Donghae tetap diam, ia tahu itu sebuah hardikkan. Alasan ia membunuh cukup mudah didapatkan, tapi kenapa banyak orang yang tidak memahaminya.

"Aku mencintainya…" Sang pengacara tersenyum getir, ia ingin alasan yang lebih logis. Kertas putih yang digenggam, makin mengkerut. Tak serapih tadi, ada gurat yang tak kasat mata.

"Tes kejiwaanmu, kau gila?" Kali ini Donghae yang menatap berang, ia tak gila. Bahkan jika ia membunuh tanpa alasan, ia tak akan pernah mau disebut gila. Tubuhnya tak lagi terduduk di kursi, sekat kaca yang berada didepan mereka berhasil meminimalisir pergerakkan berbahaya yang akan Donghae lakukan.

"Dia mengkhianatiku! Dia pergi dengan wanita lain, dia ingin menjadi normal! Itu tidak akan kubiarkan! Hyuk Jae tidak bisa melakukannya!" Para sipir yang berjaga mulai mengantisipasi, teriakkan Donghae cukup memekan telinga. Tapi sang lawan bicara, bersikap sok tenang. Menganggukkan kepala, lalu menyilangkan tangan didada.

"Apa motifnya kecemburuan? Kau benar-benar gila." Sekali lagi Donghae berteriak membalas.

"Tuan Lee kumohon tenang, kita bicara baik-baik." Dengan nafas terengah, Donghae mendelik. Sipir yang mengapit tubuhnya mulai berjauhan. Posisinya kembali duduk, keringat dingin memenuhi pelipis laki-laki tampan ini.

"Huh…, ditubuhnya ditemukan beberapa luka lebam. Kau sering melakukan kekerasan?" Donghae tak menjawab, kondisinya tak setenang tadi. Sorot matanya kembali lurus kedepan, membingkai wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan berang. Sulit baginya untuk menerima hardikkan tentang kegilaan. Ia tak pernah suka, karena alasan itu pula ia memukul sang kekasih.

"Aku akan sekuat tenaga untuk membelamu. Mulai hari ini sampai kasus ini selesai, aku akan setiap hari datang ketempat ini. Keluargamu juga sudah mengusahakan agar vasilitas yang kau dapatkan berbeda, mulai saat ini. Kau harus mengikuti instruksiku." Manik teduhnya membulat, jika sepeti ini ia tidak akan pernah menyerahkan diri. Bukan ini yang diinginkan, ia tak pernah mengharapkan bantuan.

"Aku tidak mau, aku akan tetap disini dan mati setelah itu."

.

.

.

"Dimana kakakmu?" Yang bernama Sungjin menoleh ketika suara tak asing terdengar tepat berada disampingnya. Matanya mengerjap, pelanggan tak penting lagi-lagi datang. Kalau tak membeli setangkai krisan, orang ini pasti datang hanya untuk alasan memarkir mobil. Sungjin memutar mata, sosok mungil yang berada tak jauh dari keberadaannya ia tunjuk. Tak menjadi sang kakak saja membuatnya sakit kepala, apalagi menjadi sang **hyung**, didatangi orang gila setiap hari.

"Terimakasih." Selain tepukkan pada punggung, satu lembar kertas dolar didapatkan. Sungjin tersenyum, walaupun akan gila selalu ada bayaran setelah ini. Uang dolar sebagai koleksi bisa ia pamerkan kepenjuru sekolah.

"Sungmin-**ah**…" Sungmin yang sibuk merangkai bunga dikagetkan dengan suara rengekkan. Tiba-tiba mata rubahnya membulat, sosok yang tak diinginkan untuk datang ada didepan mata. Kedipan menggoda yang dilemparkan sang lawan bicara ia balas dengan sudutan lirikkan mata tak mengenakkan.

"Bunga krisannya habis tuan." Kyuhyun menggidik, tak ada bunga krisan lilypun jadi.

"Lily?" Setumpuk bunga lily Sungmin coba sembunyikan dengan punggungnya, wajahnya mendadak masam. Sungmin hanya perlu berakting untuk mengusir orang ini pergi.

"Sayang sekali bunga lilynya juga habis." Kyuhyun tetap diam, senyumnya terkembang. Kelinci manisnya tak pintar berbohong.

"Kalau begitu aku beli apa yang ada." Sungmin menghela nafas, kesabarannya menghadapi Kyuhyun hampir habis.

.

.

.

**Prang!**

Cangkir yang digenggam tiba-tiba jatuh menghantam tanah, wanita cantik paruh baya itu membulatkan mata. Mulutnya menganga, reaksi keterkejutan digambarkan dengan jelas. Wanita cantik ini lebih terkejut lagi dengan datangnya sosok itu, sosok yang telah mati.

"**Eomonim**." Suaranya sama, disiang hari seperti ini, ia masih berpikir positif jika yang datang hanya khayalan. Baju yang digunakan orang itu sama ketika mereka terakhir kali bertemu, dengan dada yang bersimbah darah juga katupan mata erat. Jung Soo spontan menjauh, ia berpikir bagaimana mungkin rumahnya yang terjaga ketat bisa dimasukki orang tak dikenal. Itulah pikiran terdangkalnya saat ini. Berpikir yang datang bukanlah orang itu.

"Si…siapa kau?" Yang disebut terlihat terkejut, matanya membulat. Ia tak menyangka, sosoknya bisa tak dikenali. Bahkan beberapa minggu yang lalu, mereka masih tersenyum sambil menikmati teh bersama.

"Aku Hyuk Jae, **Eomonim**! Bagaimana mungkin kau melupakanku?" Sosok berkulit seputih susu itu mendekat, sedangkan Jung Soo kembali melangkah mundur sebagi respon.

"Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Bibi Lee! Siapapun datang kesini!" Yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Hyuk Jae mulai panik, ia menggeleng. Ia bersumpah demi apapun yang dimiliki, ia memang Hyuk Jae.

"**Eomonim waeyeo**?! Ini aku…!" Jung Soo menggeleng, tubuhnya merosot jatuh kelantai. Wajah wanita itu sudah basah, ia merasa ini hukum karma. Didatangi sosok itu disiang hari. Rasa bersalahnya telah menciptakan halusinasi berlebihan.

"**Anni**! Kau bukan Hyuk Jae! Hyuk Jae sudah mati! Cepat pergi! Siapapun usir orang ini!" Hyuk Jae menggeleng, ia tidak mati. Ia tidak pernah mati, tubuhnya mendekat kearah Jung Soo.

"Apa yang ibu katakan? Aku masih hidup. Apa maksudnya dengan mati? Aku baru saja datang dari Hongkong." Jung Soo kembali menggeleng, ia tak mampu lagi bersuara. Hyuk Jae tercengang, wanita itu terlihat amat nampak terkejut. Sebuah pelukkan tiba-tiba digunakannya sebagai reaksi.

"Lihat, aku masih hidupkan?"

.

.

.

Laki-laki bersurai hitam arang tersenyum tipis, layar monitor adalah jalan menuju tambang emasnya. Sosok tak kasat mata melintas dengan baju baseball sebagi peng-cover tubuh. Gelas kopi yang digenggam, diarahkan kearah bibir merekahnya. Menyesap cairan pekat itu perlahan, menghadiahkan gerakkan angkuh pada orang disamping sana.

"Awalnya kupikir kita tidak akan bertemu, kau yang bertugas dikantor kejaksaan pusat kini bermain ditempat ini. Bukankah menarik jaksa Kim?" Yang dipanggil jaksa Kim mengangguk singkat. Bertemu dengan lawan sebesar ini membuat nyali seorang Cho Kyuhyun tertantang. Mereka sama-sama pintar, dan dikasus ini salah satu dari mereka akan membuktikan siapa yang lebih pintar…, ah jangan lupakan berapa penghasilan yang akan didapatkan jika ia menang! Dubai mungkin bisa menjadi salah satu destinasi wisatanya tahun depan.

"Waktuku tidak banyak, anak dari pengusaha Lee telah melakukan kebodohan terbesar, kita lihat siapa yang bisa menemukan laki-laki dengan baju baseball itu lebih dulu." Kim Kibum bersuara, kesan angkuh tak pernah berkurang diintonasi bicaranya. Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat, lawan mainnya benar-benar merasa diatas angin.

.

.

.

"Petugas Choi, bisa aku ikut ke lokasi?" Yang dipanggil Petugas Choi menghentikan langkah, sosok bersurai klimis itu mengkerutkan kening. Tak seharusnya seorang Pengacara mengajukan permintaan seperti ini. Ini bukan tugas seorang Pengacara. Hanya Polisi yang punya hak untuk menangani hal ini.

"Kudengar kau kekasih Jaksa itu, aku hanya ingin sedikit memastikan seperti apa kinerjamu. Jangan terlalu kaku, lagipula orang tua tersangka punya wewenang besar. Jadi kukira tidak masalah jika aku ikut." Choi Siwon menghela nafas, ia tidak tahu orang ini pintar atau licik. Bibirnya tak sedikitpun ingin membuka. Memberikan ijin hanya karena sebuah tekanan, hal seperti itu tak pantas dilakukan petugas kepolisian.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum, kenapa ia harus melakukannya? Bukankah itu sebuah tuntutan pekerjaan? Dari segi manapun, tidak menutup kemungkinan Choi Siwon akan melakukan kecurangan. Terlebih ada banyak orang yang ada dibelakang Jaksa Kim Kibum, bahkan permainan dari lawan bisnis Lee Young Woon bisa menjadi alasan kenapa jaksa Kim Kibum terlihat begitu antusias dengan kasus ini.

"Karena itu yang harus kau lakukan."

.

.

.

"Kudengar dari para warga sekitar, hanya sekolah ini yang menggunakan lambang naga disudut lengan baju baseball." Sang kepala sekolah mengangguk, baju baseball sekolah ini memang dirancang berbeda. Sejak dibangun, lambang naga kecil menjadi ciri khas.

"**Nde**, apakah ada hal yang begitu penting sampai petugas kepolisian datang ketempat ini?" Para murid mulai berdesakkan, meniti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ruang anggota klub baseball mendadak ramai tidak seperti biasanya. Dipenuhi banyak murid, Kyuhyun merasa pengap.

"Baru-baru ini kasus pembunuhan terjadi di daerah ini, aku yakin kau pasti pernah mendengarnya." Para murid berjengit kaget, gosip-gosip tak jelas terdengar ramai selain bisikkan kagum para siswi melihat sipir-sipir tampan. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia salah satunya. Kepala sekolah mengangguk, ya kabar itu akhir-akhir ini memang santer terdengar.

"CCTV merekam jelas sosok pria dengan baju baseball dari sekolah ini, aku butuh keterangan. Apakah semua anggota klub sudah terkumpul Tuan?" Sosok paruh baya mengangguk, ia rasa sudah semua. Mata elang pemuda tampan ini mengedar, sorotan matanya mengelilingi setiap sudut. Para siswa yang diidentifikasikan sebagai anggota klub baseball berdiri tegak diujung ruangan. Ada rasa gugup yang menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada remaja yang mau menjadi saksi mata. Itu sama mengerikannya dengan menjadi tersangka.

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan, sosok yang diindikasikan sebagai calon adik ipar berdiri ditengah barisan anggota. Ia balas tersenyum, Cho Kyuhyun terlihat keren dengan pakaian formalnya.

"Bisa kutahu anggota mana yang menggunakan baju bernomor punggung 10?" Sungjin membelalakkan mata, ia mengangkat tangan. Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu terlihat terkejut, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Yang tak diinginkan mengangkat tangan, malah menjadi calon kunci berjalannya kasus ini. Dan ia tahu ini akan berakhir buruk.

"Baiklah kau ikut aku…"

.

.

.

"Jam 10 malam, tanggal 12 September apa yang kau lakukan dekat area mini market?" Sungjin menggaruk tengkuk. Ia rasa ia tak pergi kemanapun, jikapun ia pergi. Sang kakak pasti akan membunuhnya. Pergi selarut itu sama dengan mati.

"Aku…, aku tidak tahu. Saat itu kurasa kakakku yang menggunakan baju ini." Kali ini Kyuhyun yang mengurutkan kening. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang dikenalnya bisa terlibat pada kasus sebesar ini.

"Kakakmu?" Siwon mengulang ucapan yang terlontar.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin-**ssi**, atau aku harus memanggilmu Sungmin-**ah**?" Wajah yang awalnya berbinar, kini terlihat redup. Pelanggan toko bungannya datang lagi, menggunakan jas lebih rapih dari sebelumnya. Ia tahu kedatangan utama orang itu bukan lagi untuk menggoda, ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan kejadian beberapa minggu lalu.

"Bisa kita bicara?" Sungmin mengangguk, sebisa mungkin ia tak menimbulkan gelagat mencurigakan. Gerakkan tangannya yang membuka lebar pintu masuk dihadiahkan senyuman manis, dengan segera ia memberikan akses untuk pemuda tampan itu duduk menghadap ribuan tangkai bunga krisan.

"Apa yang perlu dibicarakan?" Kyuhyun menggidik, tak ada persembahan seperti teh atau kue kering, tapi dengan nada yang lebih ramah dari biasanya. Laki-laki bersurai **hazel** ini tersenyum syukur.

"Rabu 12 september, apa yang kau lakukan dekat minimarket?" Pertanyaan itu kontan membuatnya terdiam, ada proses untuk mengingat. Mengulang memori yang telah tersimpan selama beberapa minggu, apa yang ia lakukan? Ia tak mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Aku membeli bir, sebelum itu aku menghadiri reuni SMA, ada pertandingan baseball dimana aku menjadi pemainnya." Kyuhyun tersenyum, secepat inikah ia mendapat jalan? Lalu julukkan emas yang didapatkan jaksa Kim itu pasti sebuah banyolan.

"Saat itu, apakah area jalan dekat minimarket sepi?" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, Sungmin mengangguk. Yang ia tahu, daerah itu memang selalu sepi.

"Kau pernah mendengar sebuah teriakkan?" Sungmin terdiam, setahunya tidak. Tapi ia pernah mendengar sebuah pertangkaran kecil, tak terlalu jelas karena mereka yang bertengkar berada dalam jarak cukup jauh. Jadi ia menggeleng.

"Lalu kau pernah melihat plat mobil ini?" Benda logam tiba-tiba muncul, Sungmin mengkerutkan kening. Rasanya tidak, tapi rasanya juga iya. Ia menggidik, ia tak terlalu yakin dengan ini.

"Aku tidak ingat." Kyuhyun tersenyum, kliennya bisa bernafas sedikit lega. Ia berdiri dari kursi, kaki-kaki jenjangnya menapak tanah, senyuman manis terpasang lebih lebar.

"Kurasa cukup, ini alasanku akan sering datang kesini kedapannya. Sungmin-**ah**…, mohon kerja samanya." Sungmin mengkerutkan kening, laki-laki itu baru saja berjalan hendak keluar dari toko kecilnya, namun ada pertanyaan yang belum sempat dilontarkan.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan kasus pembunuhan beberapa waktu lalu?" Langkah kakinya berhenti berpijak, Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia membalikkan tubuh lamat, lalu tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

"**Annyeonghaseyeo **Lee Sungmin-**ssi**." Sungmin berjengit takut, beberapa siluet berperawakkan besar menghadang pergerakkannya. Sungmin menganguk menyapa sapaan itu, sosok cantik bersurai hitam legam tersenyum angkuh dibalik kaca mata tebalnya.

"Bisa kita bicara?" Kembali ia mengangguk ragu, ini kedua kalinya dalam dua hari ia didatangi orang berembel-embel hukum. Sosok didepan sana sering muncul di tv, kalau tak salah dengar. Namanya Kim Ki Bum. Keponakkan dari hakim terkemuka, Shin Donghee. Sungmin mengarahkan tangan kearah kursi, memberikan instruksi untuk segera duduk.

"Tidak perlu duduk, aku hanya sebentar." Sungmin mengangguk, ada kesan kaku dalam nada bicaranya.

"12 September, pukul 22.00. Apa yang kau lakukan di area dekat mini market?" Ia tak lagi memproses, bibirnya bekerja cepat untuk menjawab.

"Aku membeli bir, sebelum itu aku menghadiri reuni SMA, ada pertandingan baseball dimana aku menjadi pemainnya." Kibum mengulas senyum, gestur tubuhnya terlihat bisa dipercaya. Ia mengambil **handphone**, meng-aktifkan **softwere** perekam, bukan ingin mencurigai. Ia hanya ingin bukti pasti.

"CCTV merekam baju baseball yang kau kenakan, dan dua jam setelah itu, mayat seorang laki-laki ditemukan tewas di area pembuangan dekat sini." Sungmin mengangguk, ia pernah mendengar hal ini dari tetangga sekitar.

"Saat itu apa kau mendengar suara teriakkan?" Sungmin mengangguk, ia rasa 'iya'. Pertengkaran masuk dalam kategori teriakkan bukan?

"Iya aku mendengarnya, tidak terlalu jelas karena jaraknya cukup jauh denganku. Satu bersuara **tenor** dan satu lagi sedikit lebih berat, aku tidak terlalu ingat." Kibum tersenyum puas. Peluang semakin besar, ia optimis untuk menang. Benda logam panjang diserahkan dari sang bawahan, lagi-lagi plat mobil itu yang menyapa ruang pandang Sungmin.

"Kau pernah melihat plat mobil ini, di area itu?" Sungmin mengangguk mantap, iya, dia pernah.

Manik elang sosok disamping Kibum terlihat menyelidik, menatapnya bergantian dengan intensitas tajam. Kibum tersenyum, seperti memberi kode pada laki-laki disampingnya, Siwon mengangguk membalas senyuman itu.

"Baiklah Sungmin-**ssi**, aku rasa aku perlu dirimu untuk kasus kali ini. Kau ditetapkan sebagai saksi mata." Manik rubah Sungmin membulat, ini kejutan yang paling bisa membuatnya terkejut.

"Aku…aku…aku bisa saja menyetujuinya. Tapi bagaimana dengan keamananku?" Kibum tersenyum, soal keamanan lawan bisnis Lee Young Woon sudah menyediakan hal yang lebih aman dari kata aman.

.

.

.

"Dia bukan Lee Hyuk Jae…" Kyuhyun membulatkan mata. Keterangan yang Donghae berikan membuatnya jantungnya berpacu. Kalau sosok yang berada disampingnya bukan Lee Hyuk Jae, lalu siapa dia?

"Apa yang kau katakan Donghae-**ah**?! Aku Lee Hyuk Jae!" Donghae menggeleng. Ia orang yang paling tahu siapa Lee Hyuk Jae, seorang laki-laki tanpa sanak saudara yang selalu bergantung pada dirinya.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut, ia sudah hampir kehilangan akal sehat. Tak ada solusi, tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan situasi ini. Ia seperti dipermainkan.

"Berikan aku kartu tanda pengenalmu!" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencela, wajahnya yang penuh dengan peluh basah membuat Hyuk Jae tersenyum manis. Gerakkannya yang berputar pelan, meraih tas yang berada tak jauh dari jangkuannya membuat Kyuhyun meneguk ludah. Apakah orang ini benar-benar Lee Hyuk Jae?

Terlalu fokus berpkir, membuat Kyuhyun tak sadar jika kartu pengenal itu sudah berada didepan mata. Matanya tersorot lurus, ia bukan orang yang buta untuk tak menyadari barisan nama itu menderetkan kesaksian baru. Lee Hyuk Jae, 4 April 1986, Ilsan **Republic of Korea**. Begitu rapi, sampai tak ada sela untuk mengatakan bahwa tanda pengenal itu palsu.

"DNA! Kita bisa cocokkan DNA kalian berdua! Hyuk Jae dan Hyuk Jae!" Tak ada wajah takut, Hyuk Jae malah tersenyum manis.

"Baik, ayo lakukan itu! Jangan sembarangan menuduh Donghae-ku pembunuh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note: Bah! Akhirnya chapt 1 dari ff ini di publish. Lebih awal dari yang dijanjikan bukan? Nyehehehe. Sebenarnya sangat sulit buat ff ini :(, kami harus riset dari sana-sini. Tanya kakak, ibuk, dan sebagainya. #Bruagh Takutnya, ff ini malah terkesan aneh dan hancur. Dan…yup! Kami juga tahu ff ini sangat tidak layak untuk dibaca /bow bareng-bareng/**

**Ah…ya, banyak yang ngira Hyuk Jae yang datang itu kembaran Hyuk Jae yang mati. Wkwkwkw, jawabannya bukan. Hyuk Jae gak punya kembaran, inti dari ff ini adalah siapa Hyuk Jae? Apakah Hyuk Jae yang datang itu benar-benar Hyuk Jae atau bukan, itu terserah kalian mau menebak yang mana. Yang terpenting, ending dari cerita ini akan menjawab segalanya kkk~**

**Ah…ya! Kami pasti bakal lanjutin ff yang lain kok, semuanya masih dalam proses pengetikkan. Hehehe, Terimakasih /deep bow/ **

**Dan…, maaf untuk typo, diksi yag tidak jelas, cerita yang buruk, dan kesalahan lain yang memperburuk cerita ini. Kami juga mau berterimakasih pada readers sekalian /bow lagi. Saranghae 3 **

**Akhir kata…, apakah ff ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan?**


End file.
